


My handsome Devil

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Cute, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: Feliciano muses about moments in his life with his demon lover while they lay together. Very fluffy.Demon! LudwigHuman! Feliciano
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	My handsome Devil

The fire nearby cackled horribly within its restraints, constrained and surronded by the bracken and bricked walls that made up the fire place. A neat folded metalic gate set at the front as bookcases surronded it, made from the richest of woods. Different books were arranged alphabetically along the shelves, small knickknacks and photo frames broke the spaces in between. Other frames hung on the walls with different kinds of photos or paintings. Vases and glossy wood furniture loned the walls appropriately. So clean one could trail a finger across that smooth table side that laid under the closed window and not even pick up a speck of dust. 

However, Feliciano's hand were busy at the moment, trapped under the behemoth sleeping on top of him. But that did not bother him, as for the one sleeping on him was no other than his lover, Ludwig. Ludwig- his handsome man- well. He wasn't exactly man, per say. No, instead, he was a fragment of a nightmare, a very nightmare to that of the most sincere priests and at most a thought of fiction to a normal person. A spawn of firey background- yes, a demon. How did such a demon get into his life? What a story. 

He had been wandering the streets at night, back home from a long day of work, carrying some groceries from a small shop he had stopped by. His feet stepped against the wet bricks that made up the road, washed by the evening's rain. His shoes squelched partially while he dove under store canopy to canopy. Suddenly as he turned a corner into an empty street, he bumped into a tall figure that sent him backwards. Feliciano quickly fixed his empty bags, meeting the eyes of the figure he had so disturbed with his body. "I'm so sorry sir- I should have been watching where..." His sentence trailed along as deep fushia eyes bore into his soul, pupils slitted like that of a viper until he turned his head to cough. "It's fine." His deep voice called out, making sure the cloak on his body properly hid himself.

Probably to hide his demonic features, now that Feliciano thought back on it.

"Still, I deepily apologize." Feliciano blinked, not sure if what he saw was true. "Are you alright? You shouldn't be out here too long, it's getting colder. Are you on your way home?"

"None of your concern. Besides, you are less covered, I would worry more about yourself. Now. Point me to the closest hotel." His mouth pulled back in some sort of snarl.

"I hate to say, but this time of the year, most of the hotels will be booked. Do you have anybody you can stay with-?"

"I did not ask-" In the glimpse of light, a pair of fangs shoned fiercely that caused Feliciano to back up in fear; this earned a snuff from the tall man. "Where is the closest one. I will deal with it."

"Er, If I recall, on 3rd Avenue and 10th street, which may be about 15 minutes away." Feliciano gulped, staring at his hands as he dared not to look him in the face.

"Hm..." The man eased his shoulders all together, pondering amongst the thoughts, eyeing the ground to notice he was not underneath the canopy fully. Seeing the droplets dot his cloak and shoes, he stepped back to fully immerse himself in the cover, even scooting close to the stalls to make room for the man. "Stand under."

"Y-Yes- yeah-" Feliciano darted underneath quickly, close enough to the other to feel his gaze bore into him.

"How close is your living." 

"Excuse me?" The other raised his brow, as if daring him to continue on.

"A-Ah um, it's only 5 minutes away."

"Then I shall reside with you, lead me to your home." The cloaked man hummed, wiping his face of water. 

"What- no?"

"Now." He rolled his shoulders. "Please."

"Ah... I suppose for the night? If you will help me carry these-" He dumped two bsgs onto the stranger, who was not expecting this and hurriedly held both before they fell.

"Now come along," Feliciano smiled. "Before you get to be at my house for the night, at least let us become friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes- friends. Like what is your name and your favorite... color!"

He furrowed his brows, readjusting the bags in his hands. "Uh... I suppose you can call me Ludwig. And.. blood red?"

"....I like pastel blue!" Feliciano laughed. 

Oh he was such a stranger then- yes he definitely scared him oh so much. But that fateful night blossumed into a sweet friendship. And then something so much more beautiful. He could remember their first night hanging out- cooking Ludwig fresh food (He was fascinated by how delicious it was due to never eating human food he learned now.).

Oh, he remembers the night he learned about Ludwig's origins. 

Feliciano was walking upstairs to the bedroom, stopping by to the bathroom to give a wash to his hands and opened the door without knocking. Feliciano came across a topless Ludwig looking in the mirror as his sharply clawed hands wandered over fresh wounds- but the seen was merely a flash after when Ludwig discovered the man entered and pulled a towel around him. "Ah- Feliciano- I- it's make-up- it's not-- why are you not screaming in fear?"

"Well..."

"Not even a look of fear?"

"I kinda suspected something was up." Feliciano eyed the tops of wings that poked from the towel, long horns that curled like a rams, and a long tail that drew out from his lower back. "I figured something was up, either... this, which was a very rough guess, or some sort of constant cosplay."

"But-"

"I don't think you realized but your tail sticks out a lot..."

"Er,"

"And I watched you hiss at the cars crossing outside our window like some sort of cat-"

"Hey- let's-"

"Oh- and the fact that you got caught on a wall somehow by the side of your head and it sounded like actually painful-"

"Feliciano." Ludwig said sternly. "... Why are so calm about this? I have heard tales of humans dying upon the sight of a demon- especially a man of faith."

"...Well, If you really wanted to harm me, you would have already, I trust you, my only friend." Feliciano smiled. 

"... You're quite strange you know that?"

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Feliciano giggled, moving to hug his shirtless friend.

"Ah-" Ludwig's arms remained raised, before easing into a roll of the eyes, a smile, and slowly but surely returned the hug. 

Feliciano opened his eyes to glance back into the present, hands brushing over that silky soft blond hair, fingers raising over the small bumps that surronded the base of Ludwig's horns. His finger reach the hard material and trailed up and followed the outline, ending at the point at which the rams horns extended to; this earning a doft purr from the man. 

From a certain moment of reaching best friends, Feliciano would begin to wake up to small gifts and flowers on his counter every day. Soon more and more arrived, beautiful roses at every shelf only to be replaced like shark's teeth. Feliciano advised Ludwig on better ways to hide his demonic features (it was always hoodies, nothing else would block the ram horns so easily. They would head out into the cold to the store together- eventually reaching points of holding hands despite the awkward glares... it got to the point that Feliciano would catch himself looking at Ludwig when he was looking away, dreaming about being held by him...

Turns out Ludwig though the same and eventually they found themselves together on the couch watching a movie. Snuggling close and closer.... to the point where they found themselves sharing a kiss; both of their faces red from embarrassment. 

Feliciano felt his heart swell thinking on their first kiss- even finding himself wanting a kiss right now, but settled on kissing the man's cheek, earning a small cute groan in his otherwise peaceful sleep. 

In fact, after their first kiss, It was Ludwig who became fascinated in exercising this new closeness, kissing his cheek whenever and at times asking to kiss his lips. He could recall one moment after eating spaghetti where Ludwig would cup his cheek's, lick the spare sauce from his cheek with his large forked tongue (very warm if he may add, Ludwig did not see anything wrong with it since it simply refers it to what a mother cat does to her kit); he would look into Feliciano's amber eyes and so quietly ask for a kiss. And Feliciano, oh Feliciano, was always so eager to nod or ask for them himself. They did not call themselves a couple just yet, no, not until the officially went on their first date to a restaurant. It was hard to convince the fancy restaurant to let Ludwig keep his hoodie, but after a quick glare from Ludwig, it sent the staff off scampering back to the kitchen. Feliciano simply smiled, ordered wine, and the two enjoyed a wonderful meal together.

Back in the present, he found his hand absent mindingly trailing through his soft hair to his nape, rubbing at the soft skin of Ludwig's back. There at his back laid the only part he could hide on a whim, his wings. When at home, Ludwig would comfortably go shirtless and expose his features. Feliciano did not mind one bit. Ludwig's wings were so beautiful, so smooth like leather yet rough like scales on certain parts.

His hands trailed down that soft back, brushing over the flaps of skin in between the parts of the wing, gently rubbing and scratching at it. This abrupted a great purr from Ludwig's throat, causing him to adjust his position to squish Feliciano into more of a hug. "Mm.. Felician..." He purred as he muzzled cheeks. Feliciano giggled, returning the nuzzle back as his hand went to scratch the spot in between both wings, causing him to constantly make soft sounds of happiness- as it was a spot where he could not scratch himself so easily. 

After a few moments his hand would rub at Ludwig's lower back, then at his tail. Whenever he rubbed the underneath, the rest of the tail would curl happily around his hand. "Mm, Ludwig," No release. "Ludwig, honey," 

Ludwig opened his eyes sleepily, glancing at Feliciano's. "Mhm...?" "Tail?" 

Slowly the tail eased and he could pull his hand free, afterwards using both hands to cup Ludwig's face, raising it a little. "Mm?" Ludwig helped him by lifting it himself partially. "What's the matter...?" 

Feliciano grinned, staring so lovelingly into his face. "I love you."

Ludwig woke up more to, wings giving a little twinge and tail curling. His hands, nail long like claws, raised to put them over Feliciano's. He would gently slide his left hand, he kissed the palm. "I love you too...."

Ludwig rested his cheek in the soft lithe hand after. "...May I kiss you?"

"... Of course, My handsome devil."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the Grammar mistakes, Took a few days to write aside Weeping Rock. Weeping Rock ch 2 will be out in a few days or so, then I will work immediately on Abadoned! Let me know if you loved this fanfic!
> 
> I will be working on a possible omegaverse Gerita short fic in the future or plot for a larger Demon au after I finished both weeping rock and Abadoned. 
> 
> If you loved this, please check my other GerIta works like my one shot book and Weeping rock!


End file.
